


My Antivenom[Daishou Suguru × Reader]

by Sery_Chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sery_Chan/pseuds/Sery_Chan
Summary: "If she wasn't so toxic, we wouldn't be here in this situation. Maybe we'd be a real relationship instead of fucking away the pain.""I know. God, you have no idea. I know, and I wish we were more, but I don't want to fuck up our friendship... Let me hold you? Please?Daishou had always had an on and off relationship with Mika.She'd get bored?Over.She'd get mad?Over.She'd cheat?Over.They'd break up over any stupid inconvenience. Well, more like Mika broke up with him for any stupid inconvenience. Even if it was her fault. But even so, he kept coming back to her.No matter how toxic it got, he stayed.He was loyal.He served her every need, not once taking a look at how she treated him, because God he loved her.He loved Mika so much, he'd stay.Until you stopped him. You stopped the toxicity in his life. It only took you, his best friend, to help him finally.Warnings: There is smut, drug usage, and overall a mentally abusive relationship on Mika and Daishou's end
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

What is up-

Anyways, some quick things before we start:

1\. You are tall

2\. You've been Daishou's best friend since you were little

3\. You and Daishou are friends with benefits in between when he's not with Mika

WARNINGS: Verbal/Mental/ and mentioned physical abuse(Mika does it toward Daishou), and there will be smut, because as my friend said once, "You just fuck away the pain at a certain point,"

Yee

I edited the cover, but didn't draw any of the art used! The story line is my own, but the characters used are from the anime of Haikyuu!! All I own is the story line, and I only will have this posted on Wattpad, AO3, and Webnovel. That is all :)


	2. Toxic

Warnings: Mentions of R@pe(done by Mika towards Daishou), Toxic, abusive(abuse of all kinds) relationship, gaslighting, cheating(abuse of those done by Mika towards Daishou), and mentions of drug and alcohol usage as well as mature-ish content. 

I warned yall, this story gets kinda dark really fast.

"You know I don't like her!"  
"She's been my best friend since we were born! I'm not dropping her!"  
"That's not fair!"  
"No, that's not fair to me! I don't tell you to drop your guy friends! And they're always all over you, and they always come before me!"  
"You know what, maybe we should just breakup Daishou."

"Really? I fucking knew it..."  
"D-daishou, it's not what it looks like-"  
"Of course it's not. I am not seeing you, my girlfriend, fucking my teammate. My eyes are playing cruel tricks one me."  
"Why are you getting so aggressive! You're probably high from being at that whore's house!"  
"I'm not high! And (Y/N) isn't a whore! She's my best friend! Stop bringing her into our arguments!"  
"Fuck you. We're done."  
"I- you know what, whatever.''

"You look like trash."  
"Mika, I've been at work and I had an overnight shift. I haven't gotten any sleep, of course I-"  
"The least you could do is look decent if you're dating me! God, you're so disappointing..."  
"I'm sorry Mika..."  
"You better be."

"Daishou, I don't like those."  
"What are those, Mika? I can't read minds."  
"Hmph. These"  
"My... snakebites?"  
"Yeah, I don't like them."  
"Well, I like them, and they're on my body so..."  
"Hmph. They don't look good on you."  
"Ok, that's your opinion. I like them."  
"Oh, so now you're saying I don't know what looks good on you?"  
"No, it's just I want to-"  
"Do you not love me? Why can't you listen for once?!"

"I'm bored of you. We're over."  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me. You're boring. We're over."

"Another guy?"  
"A-ah... I-"  
"I know. It's not what it looks like. It never is..."

"You're always focusing on volleyball! Am I not a priority anymore? Do you not love me anymore?"  
"N-no, I love you so much, I just-"  
"You don't! You don't you don't you don't! I hate you!"  
"M-mika, I just want to get to natio-"  
"We're over!"

"Again?"  
"You're always at volleyball practice. What am I supposed to do, stay with someone who never pays attention to me?"  
"I was free all last week. We spent everyday together. It's only Monday, you can't expect me to-"  
"You're being so aggressive! Are you going to hurt me? I bet you are. Snake. We're over."

"You're so dumb! Kuroo pays attention to me during finals! He's so much smarter than you."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's always sorry sorry sorry. Hmph. Kuroo's better than you in every way possible."  
"G-got it..."  
"Stop crying. You're a guy, guys don't cry. Stop being such a baby."  
"S-sor-"  
"If you say sorry one more time I'm going to hit you."  
"Un-understood..."

"I- Mika, stop, I'm serious, I don't want to do this-"  
"Don't you love me?"  
"I do, but I just don't want to-"  
"You're a guy, you should enjoy your girlfriend wanting to do this with you."  
"I just don't want to-"  
"Shut up. Just enjoy it~"  
"Mika, I don't want to!"  
"To bad~"

These were only some of the things that had happened in the course of Mika and Daishou's relationship. But somehow, he always went back to her. It had been on and off since 3rd year in middle school. And once you got to your second year of high school, he went to you. Well, he had always gone to you after a breakup. It just so happened that in second year, he got comfort from different things. Getting high off his mind, or blackout drunk was how it started. You stopped him from developing those unhealthy habits too severely. And that's where it started. She'd break up with him, he'd go over to you, and you'd help. Help numb the pain with the pleasure of your touch. 

"Hmmm... please... stay a bit," he muttered sleepily, nuzzling his head into your chest. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon. He had told you to come over, and that's when you found out she'd been unfaithful once again. You, being his best friend and pain relief, of course gave him what he wanted. Not like you didn't want it, because you did. "I'm not going anywhere... but.. ouch, careful... I'm still sore," you winced when he nuzzled to hard against your breasts. "Sor- understood," he said, tensing up when he almost said 'sorry'. "I'm not her you know. You can say it. And it's ok," you reassured, running your hand through his hair. "Why do you always take care of me? You've always been there for me. I'd scrape my knee, and you'd be there with alcohol to clean it and a band-aid. My girlfriend cheats or breaks up with me, and before you'd be my shoulder to cry on, but now you're just another drug to numb the pain... you're my best friend... I love ya, you know," he muttered, looking up at you. You sighed, running your hand through his thick, dark green hair. "Because you've been there for me. Love ya too,'' you smiled. But you really did love him. More than friends. But the feelings aren't returned. 

You heard his phone buzz, and you felt him jolt against you. "I'm gonna guess it's Mika. Watch. What's it going to say this time. 'I was wrong, no one's better than you.'? 'Please, it meant nothing. You mean everything to me.'? What excuse shall it be this time?" You mocked Mika's texts. He sighed, his arms staying wrapped around your waist. You looked down at him, expecting him to grab his phone to answer. "I don't want to.... I don't want to answer right now... I- I just... I want to enjoy feeling loved for a second," he whispered, holding you tighter. You looked at him in sadness, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Ok. You stay there, I'll answer for you bubs," you said, reaching over for his phone. He just squeezed you closer. You opened his phone, surprised he didn't have a pass code on his phone. "You don't have a password on your phone?" You asked. "No... M-mika said not to..." he muttered, tracing patterns of hearts and circles on your arms and shoulders. "Oh Shou... it's ok, she's not here. She can't hurt you," you comforted as you opened the text. 

❤Mika❤: Babe, I'm so sorry... you didn't deserve any of that. He doesn't mean anything to me, please come back... I love you and only you.... please come over so we can talk?

"You have hearts around her name? Even still?" You question. "She said to do that... or else. I don't feel like getting yelled at for anything else," he muttered. You shook your head, and read the text out loud. "What do you want me to tell her?" You asked. He shifted in bed, sitting up, not saying a word. 'He doesn't want to talk to her right now...poor Daishou. I want him to be happy, but she's in the way of his happiness...' You turned off his phone, placing it facedown on his dresser, and sitting up with a wince, the blankets falling off of both of you, exposing your top half to him, the blankets forming a pile on your lap. You tried to get out of bed, only to have your legs give out on you. "(Y/N)! You absolute dumbass!" Daishou laughed, his eyes holding a spark of joy. You smiled, and flipped him off. "Ah- ah- ah ahfuckyou!" You said, acting like you were sneezing. He chuckled and said, "You already did that sweets. Unless... you want more?" You got yourself off the floor, finding your panties and slipping them on. "No thank you~! Especially since it's been... mmm... 10 minutes since Mika sent that text, meaning she'll be getting here in about...ehh, benefit of the doubt.... 15 minutes," you said, slipping on his hoodie. "I can do a lot in 15 minutes my dear~," he flirted. 

"You don't want to see her. I get that," you said, guessing why he was saying that. "H-huh? Why wouldn't I want to see her?" He stuttered, sitting up straighter. "Because she's a mentally, verbally, physically, sexually abusive bitch that gaslights every problem you bring up to her with an ugly cheating habit? I don't know," you said, going over to the window of his room. "Come over later? My parents won't be home for a few months. Business trips and all that," you suggested. "Sounds fun. My parents are leaving... tomorrow for a business trip. And then my older brother goes back to his university the day after. So we'll both be alone. Wanna stay with me?" He asked, getting up from the bed, and putting on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. "Shou, you know I'd love to, but we'll see what happens when Miss Bitchy gets here. Our plans are built around her," you reminded, opening the window of his room. "You need help getting to your room?" He asked. "It would be appreciated if whoever was driving or walking outside didn't see my panties or get flashed," you giggled. He walked over as you put your top half outside his window, your hands grabbing onto the ledge of your bedroom window. He grabbed a hold of you legs, making sure you didn't fall. "Fuck..." you muttered. "What?" He asked, trying to look outside the window. "Nothing..." you muttered. "Move your fatass so I can see," he joked. "At least I have an ass unlike Mika," you snickered. "Bitch, you are only halfway out my window, I will drop you," he laughed. "Oh, hi Kuroo!" You shouted, waving at the rooster haired boy. Daishou grimaced at you talking to Kuroo. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Shou had my legs," you shouted down. Daishou looked out the window only to see Kuroo standing a few feet away. Of course, the wind decided to be a bitch in that moment, and blew his hoodie up from your body. You shrieked, not knowing weather to pull the hoodie down or hold onto your window ledge. He heard Kuroo shout something, and thought he would look away, but no, he kept staring up at your exposed body. Daishou couldn't help but get a bit angry at this. "(Y/N), climb into your room. I'll see you later, Mika will probably be here since I didn't respond," Daishou said. You nodded, climbing into your open window. "Sorry you had to see that Kuroo! Since he'll be dealing with Miss Bitchy for a while, wanna hang out?" You yelled down at him. You saw him laugh and nod. You smiled, shouting, "I'll be down in a second!" 

You gave Daishou a comforting smile and a thumbs up. "By the way, I think you shouldn't fall for Mika's temptation anymore. You shouldn't let her walk all over you. Stay broken up with her. Please," you said, hoping that you didn't sound selfish or needy. "I would.... but I'm scared, as stupid as that may sound," he said. "That's not stupid at all. Please, can you try?" You asked. "If only do it if I had backup in the house... and by that I mean my family... but I'll try," he said with a small smile. "Good, I'm so proud of you," you encouraged. He walked away from his window, closing the curtains. You did the same, going down to your front door. You opened it and we're greeted by not only one, but three Nekoma boys.

"Ah! There's more of you," you shouted, backing away from the door. "Uh, yeah so... I'm babysitting those two," Kenma said pointing at Kuroo and a tall, silver haired boy. "Oh. I don't think we've met. I'm (L/N) (Y/N), who are you?" You introduced, sticking out a hand for him to shake. "Haiba Lev," he said with a smile, shaking your hand. You giggled and said, "You must be a new third year?" "Actually, he's a first year," Kuroo bragged. "W-what?" You questioned, astonished. "And he's on the volleyball team? Man, Daishou better be on his best game if he wants to beat you guys then," you said with a smile. "Not really. He's pretty dumb, and just started playing volleyball, so he's not that good at it," Kenma said. You stared at them for a few seconds before rolling your eyes. "Come on in," you said inviting them in. They took off their shoes, and walked inside your house. Lev stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do, as Kuroo and Kenma making themselves at home on the couch. "Haiba-Kun, you can come with me to the kitchen to get some snacks if you want?" You suggested, seeing the tall boy stand awkwardly. He nodded his head slightly. "Kenma, Kuroo, what do you guys want?" You shouted as you walked to the kitchen pantry. "Whatever you want, I guess. Kenma needs water though-" Kuroo started. "No."  
"Hydrate or diedrate"  
"Rooster headed bitch."  
"Kenma Kozume-"  
"Shut up you rooster haired, Nintendo switch stealing mom.''

"Ok, so soda for Kenma-" you said, grabbing a can of whatever soda you had in there, placing it on the counter. "Haiba-Kun, what do you want?" You asked sweetly, turning to him. "Um..." he started, playing with his hair. "I have cookies?" You suggested to the first year. You saw his eyes light up. You laughed, "Cookies it is." You grabbed the cookie jar, and told him to bring the drinks over. 

"I've never seen Lev so quiet and calm before," Kenma mused, watching the tall boy nibble on a cookie. Kuroo laughed to which you elbowed him in the side. "(L/N)-san, these are really good," he said happily. "I made them myself, I'm glad you're enjoying them~!" You chirped. "Yeah, they taste like the ones my babushka makes!" He smiled, looking at you gratefully. "Who?" You asked confused. "He's half Russian and half Japanese. Babushka is his grandmother," Kenma explained, taking a sip from the soda can. "Ah... I'm glad I cam make something that brings you good memories Lev," you said, using his first name on accident. "Um, I'm sorry, I mean, Haiba-Kun," you corrected. "It's fine. I don't care you can call me by my first name," he said. "Ok, then you can call me (Y/N)!" You exclaimed. ''Deal!'' He shouted. You two laughed as you turned on the TV. "What do you guys want to watch?" You asked. "Hmm, I'm guessing that you didn't get your normal afternoon with the snake because Mika texted after you two fucked, so... (your favorite Disney movie)," Kuroo suggested. You blushed. "Kuroo, not in front of the children," you said pointing at a teddy bear you had in your living room and at Lev. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. You got up, confused, walking towards the door. You looked through the peeping hole in the door. "Shit.. it's Mika," you whispered in panic. "Kuroo, give me your hoodie," you ushered. He just stared at you weirdly. "Mika is here and I'm wearing Daishou's hoodie, I don't want to die!" You whisper shouted. He nodded, pulling off his hoodie, throwing it to you as you took off Daishou's hoodie off your body. You heard Kenma's 'Game Over' sound, and rushed back to the door after you put on Kuroo's hoodie. You opened it with a fake smile. "Hi Mika!" You said with the nicest tone you could muster. "Hi (Y/N)! Is Daishou here?" She asked innocently. "No, I'm sorry. Why are you asking?" You asked, acting stupid. "He didn't tell you? We broke up... but I just want to talk to him and make things right," she said with a smile. "He isn't in his house?" You asked. "No, I just checked. He won't answer his phone either," Mika said, the slight anger in her tone noticeable to you. "Oh, well I'll keep an eye out for him. I'll see you later, bye!" You said. She said goodbye, walking away to her car. And you closed the door, your back pressed against it. You picked up Daishou's hoodie from the floor, holding it close to you. "You like him don't you (Y/N)-San?" Lev asked. You nodded your head sadly. "I just wish he would stop going back to Mika... she's so toxic and abusive. She's horrible, and I'm just the pain relief for him," you sighed. "Hey, I feel bad for you and all, because I absolutely adore you, but can you give Kuroo back his hoodie? I don't want to stare at his ugly self anymore," Kenma said, starting a new match of Mario cart. You laughed, and nodded, slipping off Kuroo's hoodie, throwing it at him, and covering your bare chest with Daishou's. You slipped it on, feeling at home in the scent of pine trees and rain. You didn't know why he smelled like that, because he hated colognes and perfumes, refusing to wear them because they made him sneeze. You brought your hands up the the hem where the hood was, bringing it up to your nose, his scent filling your mind, making you dizzy. You closed your eyes, trying not to regress, but it was a battle. "That's the third time I've gotten to see your tits in one day," Kuroo laughed. You turned to him, flipping him off. "Kuroo, we respect women! I'll tell Yaku and he'll beat your ass!" Kenma shouted. "Whoa, no need to go that far," Kuroo said, legitimately fearing the short boy. You shook your head at their small bickering. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get something," you excused yourself, going upstairs to your room. 

You opened the door, seeing Daishou laying on your bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" You whisper shouted. "I didn't feel like getting yelled at," he explained. "And I saw that you hadn't closed your window all the way, so I snuck into your room." You shook your head. "Yeah, Mika came here asking if I'd seen you," you said. "What did you tell her?" He asked, a bit worried. "That I hadn't and that if I saw you I'd tell you she was looking for you, I don't know some bullshit like that," you said, sitting on the edge of your bed. "Can I go downstairs? I don't like staying here alone," Daishou asked. "Of course. Let's go," you said, pulling him along.

First chapter done, I hope you enjoyed my darling readers!


	3. Want And Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the warnings didn't show up, or you decided to ignore them... here they are again
> 
> Warnings: Smut themes, dom/sub dynamic ish, Sir kink (mentioned once), stoplight safe word system, praise, sugar coated degradation, mentions of abus3 (none done by Daishou or reader)

A few hours later, Daishou was the only one in your house. He slumped onto your bed, completely ignoring you as you shut the door to your room, locking it. Because no murderer*cough* Mika *cough* would be able to interrupt your time with Daishou. Your wholesome time with Daishou. "I'm glad they're gone," he muttered. "Huh? Why?" You asked, walking over to the edge of your bed as he sat up. "Because I hate Kuroo, Kozume is always all over you, and that new guy gives me a bad feeling. I also just don't like Nekoma," he explained, grabbing your hips and pulling you into his lap. You squeaked as you tried not to crush him. "You're not heavy. I like you sitting on my lap," he said, nuzzling his face into your neck. You looked away, feeling his warm breath tickle your neck. He began to place soft kisses on your neck, making you let out a soft sigh. You weren't annoyed, you just weren't expecting this. You thought he got all his energy out this afternoon. And with the threat of Mika coming by to check if he was there again gave you a feeling of fear. "Again?" You questioned. He pulled away from your neck, and looked at you. "If it's ok with you?" He asked, rubbing circles into your hips with his thumbs. You looked down while nodding. "But you have to promise this time you'll take care of me after?" You said shyly. So shyly it sounded like a question. "Of course. You took care of me last time. It's my turn. Color?" He questioned. "Green," you answered. "Good girl~" he praised before going back and giving your neck small butterfly kisses. 

"Su-sugu-" you started, only to get interrupted. "Ah ah, what's my name?" He asked, a dominant aura surrounding him. "S-sir..." you said, looking away embarrassed. "Mhm, good," he praised, placing his hands on the bottom of his hoodie, looking at you as if to ask for permission. You nodded, and he slipped it off of you. You looked away, a blush covering your face. No matter how many times you did this, you always got insecure. You were much taller than Mika, with legs for days. She was so skinny... how did she manage that? We're all of the bitchy girls pretty? Did he think you were pretty? Did he ever wish you looked like Mika? Had he ever imagined it was Mika's body he was looking at instead of yours? "Beautiful..." he muttered, placing his hand on your chin, making you look at him. You couldn't pull away, but you averted your eyes. "Look at me darling," he said. You knew these wasn't a request, it was a command. You did so, shifting in his lap. "You're so beautiful you know," he whispered, leaning his head down to your collar bone, kissing it softly, before biting down and sucking into your skin. You let out a gasp, holding onto his shoulders. He did this a couple times, leaving marks all over your collarbone and neck, pulling away looking at your hazy, lust filled eyes. "Please... More," you muttered before pressing your lips onto his. 

He kissed back, one of his hands caressing your cheek, the other at the small of your back. One of your hands got tangled in his hair, the other on his shoulder. You parted your lips slightly, and he slid his tongue inside your mouth. You didn't even fight with him for dominance, you just let him have it. You didn't feel like another round of him fucking you to get his feelings out. You wanted something softer and sweeter this time... You just didn't know how to tell him. He kept you in his lap, but pulled away from the kiss, taking off his own shirt. You looked away, this time just wanting to tell him. "What's wrong sweets?" He asked, his hands grabbing your thighs and massaging them in his hands. A small flicker of hope went off in you with the nickname. Did he maybe have feelings for you? "I-i.... would it be selfish of me to ask... if we could... just..." you started, stopping not wanting to mention what you wanted. "Hey, you can tell me. I want nothing more than to please you, especially after this afternoon... I went pretty rough on you," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. You blushed. "Can we just be soft and sweet? I... I don't feel like... being rough, and calling you sir tonight... I usually do, but I don't know why I don't want to right now," you explained, a heavy blush spreading across your face. He stared at you with a small smile saying, "Of course my sweet." You smiled gratefully, hugging him. "Now... what if I get rid of these?" He said seductively, hooking his fingers onto the fabric of your panties. You nodded, lifting yourself off of him. He pulled them down to your knees, and after you kicked them off, you sat back down on his lap. "Such a pretty little slut~ Look at you... so beautiful, so perfect~" he worshiped your body, squeezing your thighs, kissing your neck, biting at your shoulders, leaving marks over every inch of skin he could, and you felt a small fire start in the base of your stomach.

You leaned your head into his neck, holding him. "Can I?" You asked, making sure it was ok. Sometimes he would let you give him marks, other times he wouldn't. It all depended on if Mika would be back in a day or two. Usually when they broke up, they got back together the next day. "Go for it," he murmured, squeezing the flesh of your thighs. You giggled, "What is it with you and my thighs?" "They're a part of you. And you're so beautiful," he whispered. You blushed, hiding your face into the crook of his neck. You started placing soft kisses on his neck, noticing some light bruises that you hadn't noticed before. You brought your hand up to one of them, touching it lightly. He flinched softly. "Your hands are cold," he chuckled, goosebumps rising on his skin. "What happened there?" You asked, your voice sounding as light as a feather. Your cold hands tracing the bruises along his collarbone and neck. "M-mika..." he stuttered, his hands momentarily stopping their trip on your body. You frowned, and gave one of the bruises a kiss. "I'll make you feel better. I love you," you said, your words saccharine sweet. You did nothing but give soft, sweet kisses to his neck. He let out a satisfied sigh, pulling your chin to make you look at him. He kissed you, his soft, warm lips meeting with yours. He tried to put as much passion into the kiss as he could, because he loved you. It had never really clicked for him why he felt the butterflies in his stomach when you were around. Why when Kuroo or Kenma talked to you, he felt pangs of jealousy hit him. Mika had never once been there for him. She'd tell him to deal with his own problems, or just scoff. You, however, you had helped him. You made sure he was ok, and made him feel better. 

You kissed back, this time trying something out. You slid your tongue over his canines, finding joy in his reaction of surprise. Your fingers weaved into his hair, tugging his head back by pulling on his hair. He moaned into the kiss, making you proud of yourself. "Try that again, I dare you," he whispered, a sadistic grin spreading over his face. "I don't turn down a good dare~" you said, pulling on his hair again. His eyes rolled back, and he moaned softly. "You're going to be the death of me..." he muttered. "Good," you giggled. He gave you a motion to get off of him and you did so. He went to pull off his sweatpants, and you kneeled on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" He asked, watching you with his snake like eyes. You looked up at him with an annoyed look in your face. "You have a problem," you said, motioning at the tent that had formed in his pants. "And I most definitely have a problem," you said pointing in between your legs. "So what are you gonna do about it?" You asked as you pulled off his sweatpants and boxers. "(Y-y/N)-" he stuttered, grabbing your hair lightly. You looked up at him, laying your head on his thigh. "What? Something wrong?" You asked, making sure he was comfortable. He had never gotten used to you asking that. It made him him think a bit. 'I mean... I want it. I want her. So much, it hurts. But I really can't think about anything other than what Mika did right now. It's not fair...' 

He thought he had said that in his head. "Want and need are two different things darling. What you want can be clouded by your emotions. What you need is plain as day," you said, getting up from the floor, sitting next to him. You caressed his face, your cold hands making snap back to reality. "I-i thought I was talking in my head,I'm sorry-" he started. "No, don't apologize for that. It's ok," you said. "If you know what I want now, what do you think I need?" He asked. "You need a night in with your best friend, watching all your favorite movies, and eating a ton of ice cream," you said, looking at him. "I- you know what that actually sound really nice," he admitted. You shook your head. "I'm always right," you taunted, grabbing a random hoodie in you closet. "Heyyyy... why do you have Kenma's hoodie here?" He asked, seeing the hoodie you had pulled out of your closet. "Hm? Oh, because he spends a lot of time over and ," you responded. He scowled, not listening to what you were saying anymore. 'She isn't dating me, I have no right to be upset about it. If she wants to hang out with him it's her business.' He reminded himself. His anger had slipped into sadness. You stood in front of him, waving your arms in his face. "Yo, you good?" You asked. He shook his head. "Yeah, sorry about that... you know I forget Kenma is like 5'6 at times... His hoodie is short on you," he said. You looked at him with a smirk. "You forget I'm taller than you, so your hoodies are short on me too," you teased, booping his nose. He stared at you in shock. "You're only 2 inches taller than me," he retorted. "I'm 6'3. You're 5'10. That's 5 inches," you laughed. He pouted, but followed you out of your room. "Do you want pizza?" You asked, heading over to the kitchen counter. "If I can treat you to it, then yeah," he said. "Jerk... fine. But only because I really want pizza," you stated. He laughed, grabbing his phone from his hoodie pocket.

Almost half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, pizza is here. I'll go get it," you said, getting up from the couch. He hummed to acknowledge he heard you, and watched you go to the door. To your surprise, it wasn't pizza. It was Mika. "Mika?" You questioned loudly, making sure Daishou heard. He tensed up on the couch looking for anyway out. "What are you doing here girl?'' You asked, trying to act friendly, even though you really wanted to knock her out. "I know Daishou is in there, I'm not dumb," she pouted. "Mika, I don't know what you're talking about," you said, leaning on the doorframe. "I can see through your windows you know. I-" she started. "Bitch, you were stalking me?" You asked. Miss nice girl is gone. You have always tried to be nice to Mika. She was your best friend's girlfriend. But when you learned about how horrible she was, you stopped having a fear of her hating you. But you still acted as if you were friends. "Excuse me?" She said, putting a hand on her hip. "You know what? You can leave, I'll call the police(ACAB) if you keep doing that," you threatened, slamming the door in her face. "You ok Dai?" You asked, as you locked the door. He nodded, getting up to help you close the blinds, curtains, and lock the rest if the doors and windows in the house. 

The pizza finally came, and you two started on your night of comfort and food.

I almost made a smut chapter, but I didn't! Not yet anyways... I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
